Sebuah Buku
by Natapong
Summary: "CHAPTER 2 UPDATE", "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Lagipula mana ada yang mau kehilangan sahabat? Iya kan?". Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, dll. RnR Please...
1. Buku Misterius

**Sebuah Buku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Supernatural**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

****Tenten P.O.V.**

Teng.... Teng.... Teng (bel berbunyi)

"Hey, ayo masuk ke kelas!" Seseorang menyuruh murid yang masih berada di luar untuk masuk. Akhirnya semua murid sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas 10-1 di Konoha High School.

"Eh, Guru Iruka katanya mau membagi kelompok belajar, ya?" Tanya Ino dia itu sahabat dekatku.

"Ya, sistem belajar kita jadi perkelompok." Jawabku.

"Wah, semoga saja aku sekolompok sama Sasuke!" Seru sahabatku yang fanatik pada Uchiha Sasuke, tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Enak saja, lagian kan yang sekolompok sama Sasuke itu kan aku." Dengan PD Ino berbicara seperti itu.

"Tidak, pasti itu aku." Balas Sakura tidak mau mengalah

"AKU." Balas Ino

"AKU." Balas Sakura

"AKU."

"AKU."

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut, bosannya melihat pemandangan ini berhari-hari. Lebih baik ngobrol sama yang lain aja deh.

"Eh, Hinata, kau ingin sekelompok dengan siapa?" Tanyaku pada Hinata. Tapi, Aneh. Muka Hinata malah menjadi merah, aku yakin jawabannya adalah **NARUTO**.

"Itu.. de-deng-dengan Na- Na- Na..."

"Narutokan?" Aku menyela omongannya yang tidak akan selesai.

Dia hanya menganggukan kepala. Artinya adalah IYA. Saat ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada orang lain. Tapi, Guru Iruka sudah datang ke kelasku, menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid." Sapa Guru Iruka.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa para murid.

"Kalian sudah tahukan akan ada pembagian kelompok?" Tanya Guru pada kami.

"Sudah, Pak." Jawab para murid kompak.

"Ya sudah, bapak akan tuliskan data kelompok di papan tulis. Harap diperhatikan!" Kata Guru Iruka.

Wah sudah tidak sabar lagi aku ingin mengetahui dengan siapakah aku berkelompok. Kemudian aku mulai memerhatikan papan tulis itu.

1. Uchiha Sasuke– Haruno Sakura – Uzumaki Naruto

2. Nara Shikamaru – Yamanaka Ino – Akamichi Chouji

3. Aburame Shino – Hyuga Hinata – Inuzuka Kiba

4. Hyuga Neji – **Tenten **– Rock Lee

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

Waw, akhirnya aku menemukan namaku. Ahay, aku sekelompok dengan orang super duper dingin juga terlalu bersemangat. Ini cobaan berat.

"Nah, masing- masing kelompok akan dibimbing oleh guru masing-masing." Jelas Guru Iruka.

"Sekarang bapak akan sebutkan, untuk kelompok yang pertama dibimbing Guru Hatake Kakashi,

2. Oleh Guru Sarutobi Asuma

3. Oleh Guru Yuuhi Kurenai

4. Oleh Guru **Maito Guy**

5. ....

6. ....

......." Jelas Guru panjang lebar.

What The...? Aku mendapat cobaan lagi, kali ini aku dibimbing oleh guru yang sifatnya tak beda dari Lee, penuh dengan semangat muda. Tapi, tak apalah. Take it Easy saja. Siapa tahu seru?

"Baiklah sekarang silahkan berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian lalu cari pembimbing kalian!" Perintah Guru.

"Baik, Pak." Sahut Kami. Gurupun pergi keluar dari kelas.

Huh, sekarang aku berjalan dan menghampiri Lee dan Neji.

"Halo, Tenten!" Sapa Lee semangat. Dan Neji? Huh, jangan ditanya dia hanya memandangku sinis saja. **MENYEBALKAN**.

Kemudian kami mencari Guru Guy seperti yang tadi diperintahkan oleh Guru Iruka. Dan ternyata kita tidak perlu mencarinya. Guru Guy sudah ada di depan kelas kami.

"Guru Guy!." Teriak Lee

"Lee!" Teriak Guru Guy

Merekapun berpelukan aneh seperti sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan... menangis? Sangat tidak jelas. Aku dan Neji hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat beberapa adengan yang membuat kita mual. Dan sekarang kami dibimbing belajar oleh Guru Guy.

**~~(^^)~~**

Teng... Teng... Teng (bel berbunyi)

Akhirnya istirahat juga, kenapa tidak dari tadi sih! Kesal sangat aku mendengar celotehan Guru Guy apalagi di setiap kalimat pasti mengandung kata SEMANGAT MUDA. Yeah, yang tertarik mendengarkannya hanya Lee, aku hanya setengah serius. Neji? Ah, malas sekali melihatnya.

Kali ini aku berjalan ke kantin untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Yang kulihat disana sudah ada Ino, Hinata, juga Sakura. Akupun menghampiri mereka.

"Tenten..." Sapa Mereka. Aku segera bergabung duduk dibangku itu.

"Hai, bagaimana belajarnya?" Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga.

"Asyik sekali." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sama seperti Sakura." Jawab Hinata.

"Bosan sangat." Jawab Ino sambil memasang tampang murung.

"Lumayan." Jawabku.

"Kenapa kau bisa bosan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah...." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi, inikan baru permulaan lama kelamaan pasti kau akan terbisa dan mungkin hari-harimu bisa lebih berwarna. Tidak hanya kau saja Ino, aku juga begitu." Aku memberi semangat pada Ino.

"Ya, Terima kasih banyak." Kata Ino.

"Sama-Sama." Kataku.

"Hey, ayo kita pesan Ramen. Kalau ngobrol terus nanti kapan makannya?" Kata Sakura.

"Setuju sekali. Perutku sudah keroncongan." Tambahku.

"Hahaha..." Kami tertawa bersama lagi.

**~~(^^)~~**

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir dan kami harus melakukan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Aku dan yang lainnya juga sudah berkumpul lagi dengan kelompokku. Saat sudah berkelompok Guru Guy memberikan beberapa soal latihan. Dan sambil menunggu kami menyelesaikannya, dia membaca sebuah buku dengan judul... Apa ya? Hanya terlihat kata Spirit saja.

Kami bertiga menyelesaikannya sendiri-sendiri walaupun diperintahkan dengan Guru menyuruhnya bekerja sama. Aku hanya bertanya hal yang tak kumengerti dengan Lee. Tidak dengan Si Es (Neji) itu. Jika aku bertanya pasti aku hanya dicuekkin atau dia pasti menjawab "Cari sendiri.". Idih, sok pintar sekali... walaupun memang pintar sih.

Setelah itu kami mengumpulkan tugas pada Guru dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang tapi sayang Guru menyuruhku mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Buku itu aku masukan ke dalam tasku. Tapi, Lee ada tambahan pelajaran khusus dengan Guru Guy. Ya, wajar saja mereka itu lebih cocok disebut ayah dan anak dari pada guru dan murid. Sedangkan Neji? Dia pasti menjemput Hinata, dia itu sangat perhatian pada sepupunya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang bisa dibilang lumayan bagus. Hanya saja, hari ini terlihat sepi.

"Permisi." Kataku sambil melihat kedalam perpustakaan.

Kemana penjaga perpustakaan. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu sebentar di perpustakaan. Aku masuk kedalam lalu duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan pintu. Sambil menunggu aku membaca majalah yang disediakan perpustakaan. Ternyata baru sebentar menunggu Bu Shizune sang penjaga perpustakaan sudah kembali.

"Eh, Tenten, kau mau meminjam buku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak aku ingin megembalikan buku yang Guru Guy pinjam, Ini." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan buku yang ada di dalam tasku.

"Oh, ya sebentar, ya!" Kata Bu Shizune.

Setelah di data, aku segera mengucapkan salam dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Setelah keluar aku duduk di bangku taman untuk mencari Hpku. Saat membuka retseleting tas aku melihat ada sebuah buku berwarna coklat yang sedikit berdebu. Perhatiaanku pada buku aneh itu lebih besar daripada mencari Hpku. Saatku keluarkan buku itu. Aku langsung menutup tasku dan meletakkanya disebelahku. Saatku perhatikan buku itu bukan sedikit berdebu tapi, banyak sekali debunya. Aku meniup buku itu untuk menghilangkan debu sampai aku terbatuk-batuk. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Perasaan aku tidak membawa buku ini. Di rumahku juga tidak ada di buku ini. Dan aku juga tidak meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Lantas, bagaimana ini ada di dalam tasku. Dari tadikan tas ini aku bawa. Tegang juga, padahal ini hanya sebuah buku. Karena aku bimbang aku, meletakkan buku itu di sebelahku dan kembali menyusun logikaku yang hampir berpikir hal-hal yang tidak mungkin.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang memanggilku.

"Tenten." Sapanya pelan

"Eh, Neji, tidak pulang?" Aku balik menyapa sambil bertanya.

"Belum, boleh duduk disebelahmu?" Tanyanya

"Ya." Jawabku sambil mengambil buku tadi.

Diapun duduk disebelahku. Tumben sekali dia banyak berbicara. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak bersama Hinata?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, dia masih ada piket kelas." Jawabnya.

"Oh..."

"Itu buku apa?" Perhatian Neji mulai tertarik pada buku itu.

"Buku ini aku temukan di tasku. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu ini buku apa dan siapa." Jawabku.

"Buka saja, siapa tahu ada sedikit petunjuk." Ujar Neji.

Kami berdua membuka buku itu, saat kami buka ternyata buku itu tidak ada isinya semua halamannya kosong. Kami sudah membuka tiap halaman sampai akhir tetapi, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada coretan apapun di buku itu.

"Aneh, apa ini buku catatan?" Tanyaku pada Neji.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Neji.

Karena masih penasaran aku kemudian mengambil alat tulisku dari tas. Aku ingin mencoba mencorat-coret buku itu. Karena, ya sepertinya aku sangat ingin segera menulis buku itu. Jika ada buku yang kosong pasti akan kutulis atau kugambar. Tanganku sangat gata jika melihat buku kosong. Saat aku mengambil pulpenku. Aku langsung membuka halaman pertama dan akan menulis namaku. Tapi, pulpenku tidak mengeluarkan tinta. Malah sudah berapa kali aku coba masih tetap tidak bisa keluar. Aku juga sudah mengganti pulpen itu dengan pulpen lain, Tapi, hasilnya tetap tidak bisa. Apa benar semua pulpenku macet? Padahalkan aku baru beli kemarin. Saat mengerjakan latihan dari Guru Guy juga pulpenku biasa saja.

"Pulpenmu macet semua?" Tanya Neji.

"Mungkin, coba aku cek." Jawabku.

Aku kemudian menggoreskan pulpenku pada tangan dan ternyata tanganku tercoret oleh tintannya. Tapi kenapa di buku itu tidak ada sama sekali. Ini aneh, apa mungkin buku ini bukan buku kosong semata?

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada yang lain?" Ujar Neji.

"Ya." Aku setuju. Kemudian kami berdua masuk ke dalam kelas. Untuk menemui yang lain.

**~~(^^)~~**

Saat sampai ke kelas aku langsung mengumpulkan semua anak yang ada, disana ada sekitar 10 orang anak.

"Ada apa, Tenten? Memang ada pemberitahuan tentang apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama ya! Soalnya aku mau makan ramen nih!" Kata Naruto si bocah berisik nan aktif itu.

"Begini, aku menemukan sebuah buku aneh di dalam tasku. Tapi, itu bukan milikku atau perpustakaan sekolah ini. Buku itu muncul tiba-tiba. Dan isi buku ini... kosong." Kataku sambil mendeskripsikan buku ini.

"Bagaimana kalau buku ini bukan buku biasa?" Kata Kiba.

"Dan juga bukan buku sembarangan." Tambah Shino

Mantap, kata-kata mereka berdua sangat membantu menurunkan mentalku. Sangat tragis.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau kita tidak mengeceknya. Boleh aku pinjam bukunya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini." Kataku sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

Shikamaru kemudian membuka halaman pertama dan disana terdapat sebuah tulisan. Kami sebuah tegang karena memerhatikan buku ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Neji sambil berekspresi kaget, karena tadi dibuku itu tidak ada coretan sama sekali.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, Kak." Ujar Hinata

"Tulisan ini aneh, sepertinya bukan tulisan masa sekarang." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya buka suara.

Kami makin tegang dengan suasana ini. Semua sangat tegang sampai Chouji menghabiskan keripik kentangnya dengan cepat pertanda bahwa dia sedang panik.

"Ada yang mengerti tulisan ini?" Tanya Lee kepada kami semua.

Kemudian buku itu diperlihatkan ke masing-masing orang, semuanya menggeleng. Saat tiba padaku. Aku memerhatikan tulisan itu dan itu seperti tulisan biasa.

"Aku mengerti." Kataku, yang lain hanya kaget mendengar perkataanku

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini seperti huruf-huruf biasa bagiku." Jawabku.

"Coba kau baca!" Perintah Neji.

Semua pandangan beralih kepadaku dan akupun mulai membaca buku itu.

"Kamu adalah pemilik buku ini, Setiap halaman dari buku ini mau nyawa orang yang kamu sayangi. Untuk halaman pertama adalah..." Kataku

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada tulisan lagi." Jawabku.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah tulisan lanjutan kalimat tadi. Semua yang melihatnya kaget dan langsung panik.

"Apa... krauk...bacaanya... krauk?" Tanya Chouji sambil terus memasukan keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Kataku. Kami semua langsung memandang Sakura. Sakura yang shock hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan keringat. Mukanya berubah menjadi pucat dan kemudian dia pingsan. Untung ada Sasuke yang menangkap tubuh Sakura. Kemudia yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Lee dan Naruto berlari.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Tenten? Hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya." Kata Shikamaru.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Kumaha? Ceritanya bagus enggak? Pasti bagus dong *HUUUU!... Disorakin para pembaca*

Hampura tadi terlalu narsis, hehehe. Pokoknya yang membaca ceritaku wajib REVIEW!

Kalau enggak REVIEW..... Nanti....Enggak akan di apa-apain.... HEHEHE.

Cukup dibaca juga tak apa. Tapi jika di Review lebih baik lagi. Author sangat butuh Kritik dan Saran.

**REVIEW... PLEASE**


	2. Halaman 1: Part 1

**Sebuah Buku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship/Supernatural**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Haruno Sakura." Kataku. Kami semua langsung memandang Sakura. Sakura yang shock hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan keringat. Mukanya berubah menjadi pucat dan kemudian dia pingsan. Untung ada Sasuke yang menangkap tubuh Sakura. _

"_Jadi bagaimana ini, Tenten? Hanya kau yang bisa mengatasinya." Kata Shikamaru._

_

* * *

_

**Tenten P.O.V.**

"Ta-Tapikan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa?" Kataku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pikirkan Sakura dulu. Merepotkan jika memikirkan dua hal sekaligus." Kata Shikamaru.

Ya, ampun. Kukira kebiasannya menganggap semua hal itu merepotkan mulai menghilang. Eh, ternyata masih melekat dengan sosok Nara Shikamaru ini... Hm... Merepotkan. Lah, kok jadi ketularan, sudahlah lupakan yang tadi.

"Hm..." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Kemudian aku berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih belum sadar.

Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sungguh... aku benar-benar tak menduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan sekarang Sakura adalah korban buku itu. Sahabatku sendiri yang menjadi korban. Apa salahku sih? Selama ini kehidupanku nyaman dan tentram saja. Buku itu kenapa datang padaku. Sial...

Sekarang kami semua sedang mengerubungi Sakura. Wajahnya sangat pucat sekali.

"Kita bawa Sakura ke rumahnya." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, tapi..."

"Tapi, apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto.

"Orang tua Sakura sedang pergi. Jadi dia di rumah sendirian. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendiriaan dirumahnya." Jawab Ino.

"Kita menginap saja di rumahnya!" Seru Lee.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan memberi saran!" Bentak Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Lee.

"Kalian... berhentilah bertingkah konyol disaat seperti ini." Lerai Kiba.

"Bagaimana tidak? Dia memberikan saran-"

"Kurasa ada benarnya juga." Shikamaru menyela omongan Naruto.

"Shikamaru, IQ-mu dikemanakan sih?" Sindir Ino.

"Kurasa, saran Lee memang benar. Kita dapat menjaganya jika kita menginap di rumahnya." Kata Shino.

"Ya, aku juga setuju." Hinata sudah buka suara.

Sisanya hanya menganggukan kepala tanda bahwa mereka setuju. Kurasa saran Lee ada benarnya. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Dan itu memang baik untuk Sakura, kasihan dia. Sasuke dan Naruto membawa pulang Sakura kerumahnya dengan mobil Sasuke. Kami menyusul belakangan.

**~~(^^)~~**

Rumah Sakura...

Ya, sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah Sakura. Kami semua sudah mendapat izin dari orang tua kami untuk menginap. Ya, sebenarnya memakai alasan lain sih. Kami juga masih memakai seragam. Dan untungnya lagi ayah Hinata dan Neji sedang di luar kota. Kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sih gampang. Yang lainnya juga sudah dapat izin. Aku juga, jadi kami bisa menginap di rumah Sakura.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di kamar Sakura. Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Kami semua masih tetap tegang. Saat ini kami duduk mengelilingi buku itu.

"Hm... bagaimana jika kita bakar saja buku itu, siapa tahu semua masalah ini berakhir?" Usul Naruto.

"Kau yakin, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jelas saja, Teme. Bagaimana?" Naruto meminta pendapat kami.

"Ya, dicoba saja." Kataku.

Yang lainnya juga sependapat denganku. Kami semua kemudian berjalan menuju perapian di ruang tengah rumah Sakura. Tapi, Ino dan Hinata menjaga Sakura. Takut-takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sedangkan kami mengerusi buku ini.

Neji dan Lee sedang menyalakan perapian. Beberapa saat kemidian perapian itu menyala. Kemudian akupun melangkah maju ke perapian dan memasukan buku itu ke perapian.

PUK!

Buku itu jatuh dipeapian dan sedikit demi sedikit terbakar. Sekarang buku itu hanya tinggal debu. Kami semua kemudian kembali ke kamar Sakura untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Lagipula buku itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi kita sudah tenang. Anak laki-laki berjalan mendahului aku. Aku berjalan dibelakang mereka. Tapi, saat aku melihat meja ruang tengah Sakura, aku melihat sebuah buku. Akupun melangkah menuju meja itu. Kemudian kembali memerhatikan buku itu. Ya, buku itu bersampul coklat dan kusam. Tampak seperti buku yang tadi kubakar. Daripada bingung sendiri, akupun mengambil buku itu lalu membukannya. Dan tepat, perkiraanku tak meleset ini memang buku yang tadi kubakar.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat. Sebenarnya buku apa ini? Jelas-jelas tadi aku membakarnya. Yang lain juga melihatnya. Karena kaget, aku tak sengaja melempar buku itu. Buki itupun tergeletak jatuh dilantai, dengan halaman yang terbuka. Aku juga masih kaget, saat aku mulai tenang aku melirik buku itu. Saat aku melihatnya, muncul sebuah tulisan, "**KAU TAK BISA MELENYAPKANKU, SELAMANYA AKU MILIKMU.**"

"Gulp." Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apa-apaan ini? Buku itu sepertinya memang berkaitan dengan hal mistis.

Setelah beberapa saat tulisan itu menghilang. Kemudian halaman buku itu tertutup. Ini benar-benar aneh. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membawa buku itu dan berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

**~~(^^)~~**

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup aku dobrak sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang kencang.

"Hey, ada apa? Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan?" Kata Neji.

"Hah, hah, Maaf... Coba kau lihat buku ini!" Kataku.

"Loh? Bukankah kita sudah membakarnya?" Naruto tampaknya masih heran.

"Memang, tapi, kau lihat sendiri! Buku ini masih ada." Kataku.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu. Sakura sudah mulai sadar." Kata Sasuke.

Sekarang kami semua mengerubungi tempat tidur Sakura. Akupun melihat Sakura yang mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Teman-teman, kalian membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja Saku, kau sempat pingsan tadi. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Ino, tampaknya dia lega Sakura sudah sadar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tenanglah..." Kata Sakura.

"Kau ini, masih saja bisa bilang tenang. Kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi aku-...

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau tidak akan mati! Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak."

"Kami akan melindungimu, tenang saja." Tambah Naruto.

"Tapi, buku itu-...

"Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eer..."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Lagipula mana ada yang mau kehilangan sahabat? Iya kan?" Kataku.

"Aku setuju, Tenten." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalian semua setuju?" Tanyaku pada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula untuk apa aku iut dalah hal merepotkan seperti ini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, Sakura itu sahabat kita semua. Krauk..." Kata Chouji.

"Hn." Kata Neji dan Shino.

"Demi Sakura, akan kulakukan apapun." Kata Lee bersemangat.

"Mengapa tidak?" Kata Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami selalu ada didekatmu." Kataku.

"Ya, Terima kasih... Sahabat." Kata Sakura sambil memandang kami semua.

"Toss?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak kami semua untuk toss. Ajakan Naruto kami sambut dengan senang hati. Kami semua mengulurkan tangan kemudian melakukan toss bersama.

"TOSS!" seru kami semua. Setelah selesai ada beberapa yang merangkul temannya, menguap, memakan keripik kentang, mengobrol dan aktivitas lainnya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam memerhatikan kelakuan mereka. Seperti nostalgia, ini sudah lama tidak kita lakukan.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba pengelihataanku mengabur, semua menjadi gelap. Kemudian kembali seperti semula, hanya saja. Kamar Sakura menjadi gelap dan hanya ada aku sendiri. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku , memerhatikan setiap sudut kamar Sakura. Lantai kamar Sakura dipenuhi bercak-bercak cairan berwarna merah, dan cairan itu sepertinya adalah darah. Aku merinding melihat pemandangan ini. Aku kemudian berlari menuju pintu kamar Sakura. Kemudian pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya perapian dan Televisi yang masih menyala. Aku masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

Kring... Kring...

Telepon rumah Sakura berbunyi. Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"... AHHH!... Jangan... Kumohon... AHHH!"

"Halo? Halo?"

Tut... Tut...

Aneh? Tapi suara di telepon tadi terdengar seperti Sakura. Tidak mungkin, untuk apa Sakura menelpon jika dia ada dirumahnya sendiri. Setelah manaruh gagang telepon tadi aku kemudian berlari menuju dapur rumah Sakura.

Saat sebelum memasuki dapur. Aku mencium bau darah... baunya sangat menyegat, sampai hidungku tidak kuat untuk menghirupnya. Sekarang aku sudah berada di dapur. Disana aku melihat Sakura yang masih memakai baju seragam terbaring di lantai dengan pisau yang masih menancap di lehernya. Warna merah menghiasi semua tubuh Sakura. Saat aku melihat lantai, aku melihat sebuah tulisan. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan darah.

**HALAMAN SATU, SELESAI.**

.

.

.

**~~(^^)~~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Tenten, Tenten..." Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Tenten yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Eh... Hinata, kau mengagetkanku saja." Kata Tenten.

"Maaf, Kau melamun apa?"

"Ehm... Begini,..." Ucapan Tenten masih menggantung. Hinata tampak penasaran dengan ucapan Tenten.

"lebih baik kita bicarakan bersama-sama." Lanjut Tenten.

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata.

Kedua belas orang itu sekarang sedang duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di ruang tengah Sakura. Ditengah lingkaran itu terdapat sebuah buku. Buku itu tak lain adalah buku yang Tenten temukan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Kata Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak sabar mendengarkan informasi baru.

"Tenanglah, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, kau ini aneh Teme~~"

"Tch, Terserahlah!"

"Pertama-tama, maafkan aku telah melibatkan kalian dalam hal ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kata Tenten.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kami mau membantu kok." Kata Ino.

"Ya, jangan lesu seperti itu. Keluarkan SEMAGAT MASA MUDAMU, Tenten!" Kata Lee.

"O.K. sebenarnya tadi aku melihat sesuatu. Entalah ini nyata atau tidak. Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak, itu semua terserah kalian..."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Setelah kita toss, aku melamun sebentar, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian pandanganku kembali normal. Tapi, ada yang berbeda..."

"Berbeda, maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamar Sakura berubah menjadi kosong, lampunya pun mati. Di kamar itu tidak ada seseorang. Hanya ada aku. Dan di lantai kamar ada bercak-barcak darah."

Tenten memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Ekspresi yan lain sudah tampak tegang. Naruto yang awalnya bersemangat kini diam dan tampak tegang, keringat membasahi dahi Naruto. Yang lain juga tampaknya tegang.

"Kemudian aku berlari keruang tengah dan masih mendapati bercak-bercak darah. Setelah tu telepon Sakura berdering. Aku mengangkat telepon itu. Tetapi, yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan wanita. Dan itu terdengar seperti suara... Sakura."

"Suaraku?" Tanya Sakura.

Tenten hanya menganggukan kepala dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan setelah itu aku pergi menuju dapur. Saat memasuki dapur aku mencium bau darah. Baunya sangatlah menyegat."

Chouji mulai memakan keripiknya dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia tegang sekali. Shikamaru juga sedari tadi tidak menguap. Neji,Sasuke, dan Shino tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi tegang mereka.

"Kemudian?" Tanya Neji.

"Err... sebelumnya, Sakura?" Kata Tenten.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau percaya pada ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula untuk apa kau berbohong?"

Tenten hanya tersenyum kemudian senyumannya dibalas oleh Sakura.

"Ya. Jadi, saat aku masuk ke dapaur. Aku melihat Sakura terbaring di lantai dan ada pisau menancap dilehernya. Tubuh Sakura sudah dilumuri darah. Dan dilantai aku melihat tulisan **HALAMAN SATU, SELESAI.**"

Sakura menutup mulut dengan tanganya. Yang lain juga memerhatikan Sakura.

"Maaf, mengagetkanmu." Kata Tenten.

"Tak apa. Mungkin yang kau lihat benar."

"Memang, tapi itu tak akan kami biarkan."

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya. Ayolah!." Kata Kiba.

"Hn. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa hal seperti ini kita serahkan pada Shikamaru saja." Usul Shino.

Kami semua juga setuju. Sekarang hanya tinggal Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalian yang minta. Jangan salahkan aku jika jadinya merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru

"Iya, iya. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Kata Ino.

"Baiklah, kita akan membagi tugas juga kelompok."

"Hn, lalu?" Tenya Neji.

"Kelompok pertama adalah aku, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji. Kami bertugas menjaga diluar rumah Sakura. Kemudian Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Chouji, kalian jaga di ruang tengah. Sedangkan yang perempuan kalian jaga Sakura di kamar. Jangan ada yang tertidur saat jaga."

"Hey, Shikamaru! Untuk apa kita jaga di luar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura atau kita, Naruto. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, tentu saja aku mengerti. Kau kira aku bodoh?" Kata Naruto.

"Kau memang bodoh." Kata Sasuke.

"Teme, kau bilang apa?"

"Kalian berdua! Berhentilah bertengkar!" Lerai Sakura.

"Dan satu lagi... aku minta kalian jangan meninggalkan tempat tanpa seseorang." Kata Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Jika ada sesuatu kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat kalian. Hanya harus ada seseorang ditempat itu. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

Semua diam. Penjelasan Shikamaru sudah cukup jelas untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Dan, Sakura kau punya kopi?"

"Iya, akan aku buatkan." Kata Sakura.

Tap...

Sakurapun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke dapur. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan karena Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi sendiri. Lebih baik kau ditemani oleh yang lain."

"Baiklah... Hinata, Ino, Tenten. Bantu aku ya!" Pinta Sakura.

"Hm." Mereka menganggukan kepala kemudian bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur.

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten melangkah duluan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sakura belum menyusulnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku dulu, Sasuke. Baru aku pergi." Kata Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, pasti kau lupa. Aku buat kopinya dulu."

**~~(^^)~~**

Semua sudah berada di tempat masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Lampu di rumah Sakura sudah menyala. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji sudah berjaga di depan rumah Sakura. Sekarang mereka berada di teras. Sedangkan Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Chouji sudah berada di ruang tengah. Para gadis sudah berada di kamar Sakura. Mereka sudah berjaga selam dua jam.

"Hoam..." Naruto menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Bisakah kalian jaga dan aku tidur?" Kata Naruto.

"Boleh saja..." Kata Neji.

"Tapi, kami tak jamin besok kau akan membuka mata." Kata Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mendadak menjadi segar, Matanya tidak sayu seperti tadi.

"Ba...Baiklah, aku tidak akan tidur."

"Baguslah." Kata Shikamaru.

Hening...

"AHH! TOLONG!" Jeritan seorang wanita membuat mereka terkejut.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Lebih baik kita periksa." Kata Shikamaru.

"Dobe, kau jaga." Kata Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme. Mengapa mesti-..."

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketiga temannya sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Huh, teganya..." gumam Naruto.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Kiba, tumben kau tidak membawa Akamaru?" Tanya Chouji.

"Hm... Akamaru sedang diperiksa oleh Kak Hana. Jadi aku tidak membawanya."

"Oh..."

Hening...

"Kalian mencium bau darah?" Tanya Shino.

"Iya. Sepertinya dari kamar mandi." Kata Lee.

"Kenapa tidak kita periksa saja?" Tanya Kiba.

"Baiklah, Chouji kau disini saja." Kata Shino.

"Siap."

* * *

Di kamar Sakura...

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten sedang duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol,

"Hoam... aku mulai mengantuk. Kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya aku juga." Kata Sakura.

"Hm." Kata Tenten.

Hinata hanya mengganggukan kepala.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"..." Sakura tidak mengubris pertanyaan Ino. Dia tetap keluar kamarnya.

"Sakura, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu. Lebih baik kita susul dia." Kata Ino.

"Tenten, kau mau jaga?" Tanya Ino.

"Um, baiklah. kalian saja yang menyusul aku disini saja." Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Hinata!"

Ino dan Hinata pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Tenten sendiri.

"Huft, _deja vu_..." Gumam Tenten.

"Tu...tunggu, bukankah kejadian yang aku lihat tadi, aku berada di kamar sendirian?" Batin Tenten.

Permainan sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Haduh, Maaf updatenya telat malah kelewat telat! Hampura pisan. Gimana yang ini udah bagus belum?

Udah dong... (HUU! disorakin lagi). Di chapter ini ada SasuSaku terselip, euy! Enggak apa-apa ya? Da, para pembaca mah baik...

Chapter depan mungkin ada yang keselip bisa juga enggak. Gimana mood sih...

Dipotongnya ngepas enggak? atau kurang atau malah enggak ngepas? Bagaimana pembaca?

Nah sekarang Pong balesin Review dulu ya!

* * *

**namikaze nanako**: Wuah, Nana suka fic buatan Pong nih... Wah masa? Pernah liat dimana nih? Kalau tahu kasih tahu Pong ya! Ficnya beda sama death note, soalnya Pongkan kreatif *sombong* (HUU! , disorakin) Whoa, itu mah jelas boleh dong, masa di fave enggak boleh sih! Update'tan' yang Nana tunggu udah ada nih... RnR lagi ya!

**Azuka Kanahara**: Wuahaha, makasih. Gaya penulisan kurang tepat pasti banyak di fic ini, Nanti coba Pong perbaiki lagi. Lagian siapa sih authornya? nulisnya sampai acak kaduk gini (*Authorna pan maneh*, *Oh iya-ya*) Ya, aku update lagi nih. RnR lagi ya!

**SakuNuSasu**: Mai Pren (My Friend maksudnya)... Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah mau baca! Ceritanya bagus & keren, hahaha Authornya mereun? *hehehe, PD stadium akhir*. Kagak atuh, hanya bercanda. Baca Reviewmu membuat hidungku ngapung, wkwkwk. Romance? Hohoho... kita coba liat nanti (pasang tampang misterius). Chapter 2 datang nih... Pokoknya wajib RnR ya...!

* * *

Nah, bales-bales review udah kelar. Sekarang tinggal minta Review lagi. wkwkwkwkwk.

Tapi, benerloh. Author amatir kayak Pong butuh Review apalagi yang isinya saran atau kritik. Ngebantu banget.

Jadi sekali lagi minta Reviewnya!

Jangan lupa Review!

Sekali lagi Review!

Ingat ya, Review!

Pokoknya, Rev *dilemparin sendal*

aduduh, sakit... woy! Yaudah segitu aja dah! Sekarang lagi di kejar para pembaca nih, mau dikeroyok kayaknya! Terima Kasih udah mau baca! Bye! *kabur*

**REVIEW... PLEASE**


End file.
